sueños de amor
by Alex 1fan jonas Brothers
Summary: Que pasaria si vas con tus mejores amigas a Estados Unidos y conoce a nada mas ni menos a NIck jonas con el que sueñas todas las noches


De pronto ahí estaba en el mejor concierto de mi vida, un concierto de nada mas y nada menos de los jonas brothers mi banda favorita de todos los tiempos. Estaba en primera fila su sudor ya salpicaba mi piel pero no me importaba, no me importaba nada, después empezaron a tocar mi canción favorita, podía notar que el menor de los Jonas Brothers para ser exacta Nick Jonas no me quitaba la mirada de encima así que poco a poco se fue acercándose al lugar donde yo estaba, en un momento a otro se bajo del escenario y ahora si estábamos frente a frente, después me agarro de las manos y salieron las palabras mágicas de su boca:

-que linda eres!

Yo me derretía como gelatina al oír eso, luego se acerco un poco mas para darme lo que seria el beso mas romántico de mi vida ya estábamos ahí apunto de besarnos cuando…

((Ring)) sonó el despertador y si, solo era un sueño muy bueno para ser verdad

-buenos días chicos les dije los posters de los jonas que tenia en mi pared

Me levante de la cama y me fui a bañar. Después cuando me termine de bañe me fui a vestir, fui a mi closet para decidirme que me iba a poner cuando lo abrí puros y horribles uniformes que teníamos que usar en el cole. Después que me vestí baje las escaleras corriendo porque el bus no tardaba en pasar

- Buenos días Alex, me dijo mi mama

- Buenos días madre mmm huele rico que cocinas

-panqueques

- Suena bien pero tengo que comer algo rápido el bus va a pasar en cualquier segundo

Beep, beep

- Y ahí esta

- ten toma esta manzana cométela en el camino al colegio

- ok esta bien ya me voy adiós mama

- adiós hija

Salí a la puerta corriendo antes que el bus me dejara.

Me monte en el bus y ahí estaba una de mis mejores amigas Marie. En realidad se llamaba María pero odia que le digamos así. Marie no era la persona mas inteligente del mundo hasta era un poquito torpe pero es mi amiga y me cae súper además compartíamos algo en común…

- Alex viste el nuevo video de los Jonas brothers ayer

Si a las dos nos encante, pero fascina los jonas brothers

- obviamente lo vi fue el mejor video que he visto

- Es lo que siempre dices cuando sacan un nuevo video

- lo se pero esta vez es verdad

- Esta bien

- Claro el mejor hasta que saquen otro

- Jajaja Marie solo se rio

- y esa manzana, no me digas que no te dio tiempo para desayunar otra vez me dijo Marie

- Algo así,

Dime no odias usar estos uniformes

- Agradece si usáramos ropa normal llegarías al cole a las 12:00 con todo el tiempo que te tardarías alistándote

- jajaja que exagerada eres

Cuando llegamos al colegio nos bajamos del bus y tuvimos la desdicha de toparnos con la cosa que nadie se quiere topar en una mañana de lunes, con DARLA; Darla era la chica mas engreída, odiosa, presumida y odiosa que haya existido en este planeta vivía hablando del salario millonario que ganaba su padre y su pasatiempo favorito era burlarse de los demás y por desgracia compartíamos una cosa en común, nuestro amor ciego por los Jonas Brothers

- Hola Alex, me dijo Darla

A su lado se encontraba su mejor amiga Lili, Lili no era tan mala como Darla pero a veces se quedaba ahí sin decir nada cuando Darla así unas de sus maldades y al igual que Darla, Marie y yo amaba los Jonas Brothers

- Por que me estas hablando le pregunte a Darla

- Solo quería que vieras mi nuevo CD de los Jonas Brothers

Marie y yo solo nos quedamos calladas y le volteamos los ojos

- Pero no veo tu CD acaso no lo tienes aun

- Yo si lo tengo solo que no poseo la mala educación de estar presumiéndolo

- será eso o será que con el poco salario que gana tus padres no te ajusta ni para comprar un CD

Al oír eso me puse tan furiosa que me le monte encima

- Con mis padres no te metas barbie barata

- Quítamela de encima le dijo Darla a Lili

Marie me agarro antes de que en realidad le hiciera daño a Darla y Lili levanto a su amiga del suelo ya que la pobre ni se podía ni levantar sola.

- Eres un monstro me grito darla

- No peor que tu

-Mejor vámonos Alex antes que llegue la directora dijo Marie

- Tienes razón vámonos

Caminamos hasta el salón de ciencias donde se encontraban mis otras tres mejores amigas Taylor, Iza y Diane. A ellas no le gustaban los Jonas Brothers tanto como a Marie, Darla, Lili o yo cada una tiene sus características diferentes por ejemplo Iza, Iza era la mas inteligentes de todas y la mas deportiva de las cinco den le una pelota de cualquier deporte y pasa jugando con ella todo el día. También esta Diane la mas consiente de lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal a veces nos tenia que parar cuando hacíamos algo incorrecto; también era una amante de la guitarra le encantaba la música demasiado den le una guitarra y pasa todo el día tocando o inventando una nueva canción. Y de ultimo estaba Taylor, a ella le encantaba vestirse como EMO pero gracias a Dios no se cortaba ni nada eso en realidad era lo contrario de eso era una persona muy alegre y que le gustaba hacer muchas bromas denle un cuchillo y simula cortarse solo para asustarnos.

- Hola chicas dijo Taylor

- Que te paso Alex por que vienes toda despeinada pregunto Iza

- Darla fue lo que me paso dijo Marie

- oh Dios no otra vez ! Me dijeron mis amigas mientras me hacían lugar para sentarme

- Que paso Alex me pregunto Diane

- Empezó presumiéndome su CD y termino hablando del poco salario que gana mis padres dije yo

- y tu te le tiraste encima pregunto Taylor

- Tu que crees

Ring, ring sonó la campana para iniciar las clases, todas no pusimos en nuestro asiento Darla entro al salón con sus amigas y me dieron una mirada matadora mientras se sentaba en su lugar

- Buenos días dijo la profesora mientras entraba al salón

- Buenos días contestaron todo

- Bueno como todos saben mañana es la feria de jóvenes inventores

- aaagggghhhh!!!!!!!!! Dijimos todos tristes

- Porque se pone tristes no les da emoción

Solo habían dos cosa que las profesora de ciencia amaba las ferias científicas y cuando le pagaban y solo habían dos cosa que nosotros odiábamos las ferias científicas y cuando los profesores estaban felices

- Profesora la verdad es que todos lo años hacemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo haciendo nuestros inventos para nada, ni una recompensa dije yo

- pero no me dejaron terminar, el ganador tendrá el honor de representar a nuestro país en la Feria Internacional de jóvenes inventores que se hará en Estados Unidos

- Todos nos pusimos cara de sorprendidos incluso la barbie barata de Darla

- Y a que parte de Estados Unidos iríamos pregunto Darla

- El concurso se llevara acabo en los Ángeles, california

- aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Grito Darla y Lili

- Por que gritan dijo Marie

- Por que ahí viven los Jonas brothers, Solo las verdaderas fanaticas saben eso

- Pero por que se emocionan tanto si el papa de Darla puede llevarlas en su jet privado dije yo tratando de defender a Marie

- Es que a e mi…….. mi Jet privado se aruino dijo Darla toda

- Aja digamos que fue eso dije yo sarcástica y todos se rieron

Al terminar las clases hable con mis amigas de la feria

-Niڀas hoy lleguen ami casa a las cuatro

- pero me voy a perder la novela dijo Marie con vos chillona

- Cuando estemos en estados unidos puedes hasta comprar el DVD de la novela dijo Diane

- Esta bien dijo Marie

- Las veo en mi casa a las cuatro

- Ahí estaremos

Al llegar a casa estaba muy emocionada de contarle a mi mama el anuncio que nos dio la profe hoy

- Mama no puedes creer lo que paso hoy en el cole

- Que paso hija

- Recuerdas que mañana es la feria de inventos

- Si te vives quejando de ella todo el tiempo

- Pero esta vez no adivina que darán de premio el que gane

- Que es

- Un viaje gratis a Estados Unidos por supuesto a representar a Nicaragua en la Feria Internacional de Inventos de pero vamos a tener mucho tiempo para ir a todos lados

- Me alegro por ti hija solo te digo que no te emociones mucho

- Esta bien

- Bueno yo ya me voy al trabajo, ten un buen día adiós hija

- Adiós mama

Cuando se fue mi mama mire el reloj, apenas eran las tres y media faltaba media hora para que llegara mis amigas así que fui a mi cuarto a escribir mi en mi diario, se lo que están pensado que tal vez es muy temprano para escribir lo que me paso en el día pero este diario no era específicamente de eso. Mi diario era donde escribía todos lo sueños locos que he tenido, para unos suene raro pero yo creo que estos sueños me quieren decir algo, lo raro de estos sueños es que siempre terminan que Nick Jonas esta apunto de besarme cuando de pronto suena el despertador a alguien o algo me despierta. Es lo que sueña cualquier chica pero no creo que haya una chica que haya tenido estos tipos de sueños 9 veces seguidas como me pareció tan raro me puse a escribir en un diario acerca de ellas todas eran diferente al principio pero iguales al final.

Ding, dong sonó el timbre, inmediatamente cerré mi diario y fui a ver quien era. Eran mis amigas listas para trabajar

- Hola Alex dijeron todas

- Hola pasen adelante

Ese día pasamos trabajando como locas, terminamos de trabajar aproximadamente a las nueve y media, al final quedamos muy satisfechas con todo el trabajo que habíamos realizado. Mientras venían a traer a mis amigas nos quedamos platicando y comiendo helado.

- De que creen que será el proyecto de Darla dijo Iza mientras comía helado

- No te tengo ni idea pero hay que esperar cualquier cosa mañana, estas personas harán cualquier cosa para ganar este viaje dije yo

-- Tienes razón Alex pero creo queno deberíamos de preocuparnos tanto por los demás solo hagan su mayor esfuerzo dijo Diane

- Este viaje debe de valer la pena por que yo no me piegrdo la novela por cualquier cosa dijo Marie

- ay sigues con eso Marie dije yo riéndome

Y de un momento a otra nos reimos como locas y yo me rei tan fuerte que ttodo el helado que estaba comiento se me babeo encima y mis 'mis amigas' reían aun mas fuerte. Despues vinieron a traer a las chicas y como ya me había quedado sola me fui a dormir

En la mñana estaba en la coina hacientome hamburguesa para almorzar en el coleestaba con mi ipod cantando las canciones de los jonas brothers a gritos cunado de un momento a otro me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Nick justo en mis narices y me dijo de repente

- Tu Ganaste

No entendí lo que me quizo decir pero de un momento a otro se acerco a mi para darme lo que parecía que era un beso, estábamos apunto de besarnos cuando de pronto………. ((ring)) sono el despertador y si solo era un sueño, un sueño que no entendía por que me habrá dicho eso Nick pero no me quise distraer en eso ya que hoy era el grandia de feria de inventos. Me aliste e hice lo que normalmente haría en cualquier otro dia. Cuando paso el bus agarre mi mochila y el invento por supuesto no me podía ir sin el, ahí salude a Marie y nosfuimos hacia el cole. Al llegar al cole nos dirigimos al auditorio donde se realizaría este evento. Cuando llegamos las chicas ya estaban ahí estudiando .

- Hola niñas están preparadas dije yo muy entusiasmada

- Bueno si pero hay muchos proyectos bueno s aquí y eso nos intimida algo dijo Taylor

- No se preocupen concentrence en ustedes no en las demás

Justamente cuando dije eso llego Darla y sus amigas y al parecer oyo mis palabras de animo para las chicas

- Yo de ti no me confiaría tanto dijo Darla

- Por que no le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos

- Por que mi papi invirtió mucho dinero en este proyecto y si no gano seré una perdedora igual que tu

- Eso veremos

Entonces la niña rica y presumida se dio la vuelta y se fue a su proyecto

Una hora después los jueces estaban escuchando la exposición del invento de Darla y sus compañeras, los jueces se veían bastantes convencido pero eso no me perjudico ni a mi ni a mis amigas. Cuando terminaron de exponer ellas los jueces se dirigieron a nuestro invento, solo se quedaron ahí observándonos mientras exponíamos. Cuando terminamos de exponer y los jueces se fueron no sabíamos que pensar, si lo habíamos hecho bien o mal solo podíamos esperar los resultados.

Horas después cuando los jueces pasaron por todos los inventos y ya se habían puesto deacuerdo con todo eso de las puntuaciones nos reunieron a todos los proyectos para decir el puntuaje final. Mis amigas y yo nos agarramos de als manos bien fuerte y Darla nos daba una mirada de que no íbamos a ganar.

- Estos son los resultados dijeron los jueces

3er lugar es para el invento numero 14

2do lugar es para el invento numero 6

Mis amigas y yo nos quedamos viendo

- Ese no es el invento de Darla dije yo

- Creo que si me dijo Taylor

- Y el 1er lugar es para… el invento numero 5

Y si esas éramos nosotras estábamos tan emocionadas que se nos salió un grito de la emoción

- Vengan a traer su premio dijo una de los jueces

Subimos a traer nuestro premio con todo orgullo cuando de pronto atrás se podía oír a alguien gritando y no exactamente de la emoción, todos voltearon así atrás para ver que era y si, esa era Darla hablando por celular con su padre gritándole que por la culpa de el no ganaron, en realidad no entendí lo que quiso decir con eso pero de un momento a otro cuando todos estaban callados al ver la escena que estaba haciendo Darla me comencé a reír sola, después mis amigas se rieron conmigo y ya cuando todo el publico se rio fue cuando Darla se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el oso y se fue con cara de avergonzada y yo además de ganar 1er lugar me di el gusto de devolverle a Darla todo lo que me había hecho además que me reí por horas. Luego me di cuenta de algo, lo que me dijo Nick en mi ultimo sueño, me había dicho que gane de una rara manera y en realidad había ganado ahorita, tal vez estos sueños en realidad me querían decir algo pero quien sabe.

**2 DIAS DESPUES**

Cuando me desperté para irme al aeropuerto me sentí tan emocionada por que iba a viajar con mis mejores amigas, bueno y con la profesora de ciencias pero no le puse mucha importancia a eso. Esa me bañe y fui a abrir mi closet para decidir que me iba a poner y me dio tanto gusto no ponerme esos aburridos uniformes. Ya cuando me cambie fui a desayunar algo mientras esperaba a mi mama que se alistara para llevarme al aeropuerto. Y mientras desayunaba escribi en mi Diario de sueños, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño bien raro como los otros que ya había tenido, había soñado que algo arrancaba mi brazo y me desprendía la piel como en una película de miedo y que de un momento a otro apareció… pues ya saben Nick y ya saben también lo que sigue, se acerco a mi para darme mi beso cuando sono el despertador no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que se trato ese sueño y por que apareció Nick no tenían sentido alguno y la noche anterior a esa había soñado que algo se me perdia y enrealidad tampoco se que tenia que ver Nick en ese sueño pero el punto es que apareció de repente pero lo que se me había perdido no apareció tan fácil y ya se deben imaginar como termino esa también.

- Ya nos podemos ir me dijo mi mama

- Esta bien mama

Puse mi diario en mi maleta de mano y salí afuera para meter todas mis maletas en el carro. Durante el camino de la casa hacia el aeropuerto mi mama no me dejo de hablar de que me tenia que cuidara mucho de los gringos y de nose que, enrealidad no le estaba poniendo mucha atención estaba tan emocionada que si me pasara un camión encima no me hubiera dado cuenta.

Al llegar al aeropuerto mi mama se bajo vi que todas mois amigas ya estaban ahí esperándome

- Hola chicas hace mucho que llegan? les pregunte

- No acabamos de llegar dijo Iza

- No puedo creer que en tres horas aproximadamente estaremos en Estados Unidos dijo Marie

- Lose dijo Diane

- Como es por alla Alex pregunto Taylor

Y todas me comensaron a mirar con atención ya que yo había nacido en los Estados pensaron que yo les podía contestar

- No me acuerdo mucho me mude de ahí cuando solo tenia cinco recuerdan

- Es cierto dijo Iza

- Cambiando el tema ya practicaron su Ingles pregunto yo

- Yes we do dijo Taylor

- jajajaja nos reímos

- De que se ríen dijo Taylor un poco enojada

- Se dice Yes we did decir yes we do es decir si lo hacemos dijo Marie

Todas miramos a Marie con cara de sorprendidas ya que no era muy inteligente que digamos

- Que! Estudie dijo Marie con voz chillona

- no dijimos nada dijo Iza

Vuelo a Los Ángeles Estados Unidos presentarse en la sala de pasajeros

- Que raro que no ha llegado la profesora dijo Marie

- Mejor que no llegue dije yo

- Ya llegue, lo siento por la tardanza dijo la profesora

Todas pusimos una mala cara por ver a la profe pero que se le va hacer

- Hija te cuidas mucho me decía mi mama mientras las otras se despedían de sus mamas también

- Si mama

- Y acuérdate de llamarme

- Si mama

- y no te olvides de…

- de cuidarme de los gringos, no te preocupes solo es por una semana

- Al parecer ya estas lista

- Si, bueno adios

Nos dimos un abrazo y me fui a la puerta de pasajeros. Una media hora después ya estábamos en el avión, Marie y diane iban a mi lado y atrás de nosotros estaban la profesora con Iza y Taylor. Marie se miraba muy nerviosa lo puedo decir por la manera que apretaba mi mano

- Que te pasa Marie? Le pregunte

- No nada es que nunca me he montado en un avión y tu sabes que pasa si explota o algo asi

- Que el avión explotar? No te preocupes no es tan malo como parece

- Como lo sabes si dijiste que no te acuerdas de nada cuando tenias cuatro

- Me acordaría que el avión se hubiese explotado

- jajajaja Marie solo se rio

Atención pasajeros el vuelo esta apunto de despegar. Cuando despego el avión Marie me agarro tan fuerte que casi me arranca la mano.

- Ya paso Marie tranquila

- Ya paso?

- Si eso era todo

- oh! No fue tan miedoso

- jijijiji mejor durmámonos si

Cuando me desperté de pronto oi una voz diciendo nos vamos a morir, nos estamos callendo; mire en la ventana y vi que un ala del avión se había desprendido, después mire a mi otro lado y quien estaba junto a mi Nick jonas

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Grite

- si lo se es escalofriante dijo Nick

- No grito por eso es que no te has visto eres Nick Jonas

- Que rara eres el avión se esta cayendo en pedazos y tu preocupada por eso

- Es que es raro verte aquí no deberías estar muriéndote en primera clase

- Ah? Me puso una cara de confundido

- Aunque estés demente te voy a pedir que me hagas un favor

- Que le dije casi gritando

- Dame un beso

- Esta bien dije yo con mucho gusto

Se acerco a mí para darme lo que al parecer seria mi último beso cuando de repente…….

- Alex, Alex despierta

Y si era uno de mis locos sueños

- Que paso Marie?

- ya llegamos

- Mire a la ventana y vi unos enormes edificios, todo se miraba tan tecnológico.

- al fin llegamos dijo Diane

Cuando bajamos del avión la profesora nos dio algunas indicaciones

- Tienen que buscar un hombre que tenga un letrero que diga Representantes de Nicaragua en la Feria internacional de inventos

- No es aquel dijo Iza

Era un señor ni tan gordo ni tan flaco, de pelo negro y medio alto y estaba vestido de chofer.

- Nosotras somos de Nicaragua le dije a aquel señor

- Yo soy el señor chofer

- Ese es su nombre señor chofer? Le pregunte

- No pero es como me van a llamar

- Esta bien dije ya por ultimo

Después de esa pequeña charla nos fuimos a fuera donde estaba nuestro vehículo, nos montamos al carro y en el camino mirábamos por la ventana la ciudad mientras platicábamos.

- Niñas que vamos hacer primero? Pregunto Taylor

- Podemos ir al mal dijo Marie

- oh al boliche dijo Iza

- o a un concierto dijo Diane

- o al hotel a estudiar dijo la profesora

- Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Gritamos

- Eso es una injusticia acabamos de llegar y ya nos vamos a poner a estudiar

-Tienen que estar preparadas para la feria de inventos

- Pero si ya lo sabemos todo dijo Taylor

- No sigan, vamos al hotel para estudiar

- aaaauuuuuuhhh dijimos tristes

- Y ahora que hacemos susurro Iza

- Tengo un plan, pero no se los puedo decir ahorita dije yo

- Esta bien me contestaron

Al llegar al hotel me asegure de salir de ultima del vehículo para hablar con el señor chofer mientras las otras me sacaban las maletas.

- Usted por casualidad esta disponible para llevarnos 24/7

- ¿Perdón?

- 24 horas al día 7 días a la semana

-Así es señorita, alguna razón especifica que lo quiera saber

- No por nada

Al bajar del vehículo agarre mis maletas y me fui adentro del hotel como los demás. Cuando entre la profesora nos estaba registrando. Cuando ya nos había registrado en el hotel fuimos a nuestro piso.

- Iza y Taylor ustedes dormirán en la 37 y Marie y Diane ustedes en el 38 dijo la profesora

- y que hay de mi? Pregunte

- Tu dormirás conmigo

- jijijiji rieron mis ''amigas''

- No cree que le resultaría incomodo digo es que usted necesita su espacio

- Oh no caeré por eso te conozco muy bien y se que harás cualquier cosa por salir por eso te tengo que tener en la mira

- Esta bien

- Así me gusta ahora Alex entremos a nuestro cuarto a desempacar y me pides un Te de tila servicio a la habitación

Cuando iba a agarrar el teléfono para pedir el se te me vino una fabulosa idea pero para empezar a realizar mi plan desconecte el teléfono.

- No sirve el teléfono dije yo muy convincente

- Déjame ver (la profesora agarro el teléfono) tienes razón no sirve

- Voy a ir al otro cuarto para llamar

- Esta bien pero no te tardes

- Esta bien

Entre al cuarto de Iza y Taylor sin decir nada y agarre el teléfono

- Que haces aquí? Me pregunto Taylor

No le conteste y seguí llamando

- ………Si quisiera pedir un te de Tila y unas pastillas para dormir las mas fuertes que tenga……….. al cuarto 37……….. si esta bien gracias.

- Para que pediste un te y pastillas? Pregunto Iza

- Ya van a ver

- voy a llamar a las otras queran ver esto dijo Taylor

Knock, knock, fui a abrir la puerta y agarrar el te y las pastillas

- Gracias le dije a la señora de servicio a la habitación

Me senté en el piso para empezar hacer mi experimento y las chicas se sentaron a mi alrededor

- Que estas haciendo me pregunto Diane

- Disolviendo esta pastilla en el te

- Ese no es el Te que te pidió la profesora

- SI

- y que la intentas envenenar para poder salir dijo Marie

- No se preocupen solo son pastillas para dormir no le va a pasar nada solo se va a quedar dormida para que nosotras salgamos

- No estoy muy segura de esto chicas que tal si no le hacen efecto o no se tome el te y descubra que fue una trampa seguramente nos enviara devuelta a Nicaragua

- No seas tan negativa dijo Iza

- Si algo nos llega a pasar culpamos a Alex dijo Marie

- jajajaja que graciosa dije de manera sarcástica

Fui a mi cuarto y al de la profesora a entregarle el te

-Aquí esta su Te profesora

- Porque no vino servicio a la habitación

- Si vinieron solo que yo la recibí por usted le dije muy nerviosa

- Esta bien me lo voy a tomar pero

- Si tómeselo le hará muy bien le dije

- pero primero ire a buscar unas galletas

- No! grite por accidente

- Que te pasa Alex?

- Es que….

- Es que que?

De pronto dije lo primero que se vino a mi mente

- Se le va a poner frio

- No me tardo nada en buscarlo no te preocupes

Antes de que me delatara a mi misma me senté a esperar que se lo tomara y no dije nada

- Ya las halle dijo la profesora

La profesora agarro la taza para dar el primer sorbo yo me acerque mas para verla cuando de pronto paro

- Esto no tiene azúcar verdad me pregunto

- No le dije adivinando

Volvió a levantar el vaso para beberlo yo de nuevo me acerque y le dio un sorbo bajo el vaso y no le paso nada aun

- Esta bueno me dijo

- Creo que deje algo en el cuarto de las chicas ya vengo

Salí del cuarto y me metí al cuarto de Marie y Diane

- Entonces como te fue me pregunto Marie

- No lo se lo tomo y nada le paso

- No seas tan tonta no le va a llegar de inmediato dijo Diane

- Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es esperar dijo Iza

Ahí estábamos esperando, había pasado al menos media hora y ya estábamos aburridas Taylor estaba jugando con un reloj de arena que había por ahí, Marie estaba leyendo una revista de moda, Diane estaba tocando guitarra, Iza jugando con una pelota y yo estaba colgada de cabeza a la orilla de la cama.

- Creen que ya se haya dormido? Pregunto Taylor

- Seguramente ya ha pasado media hora dijo Iza

Fuimos de puntillas hacia el cuarto de la profesora, medio abrimos la puerta y cada quien asomo su cabeza una encima de otra.

- Creen que este dormida pregunto Diane

- Para mi parece muerta dijo Marie

- Siempre parece muerta Marie dije yo

-Jijiji rieron calladitas

- Ok entonces vámonos dijo

- Oh no mi bolso esta adentro necesito mi bolso

- Mejor no te arriesgues! Dije Diane

- Lo siento pero tengo que ir por mi bolso

Mis amigas no entendían muy bien por que necesitaba mi bolso, la quería por que ahí estaba mi diario mi objeto mas valioso, lo llevaba a todas partes conmigo y si alguien lo llegaría a leer estaría destrozada ya que era muy personal.

Entre al cuarto en puntillas para que no me ollera, como iba muy concentrada en no hacer ruido por accidente golpie mi pie con una mesa que había ahí

- aaauuuuucchh!!! Dije lo mas calladita que podía

- Ssssshhhhhhh!! Me callaron mis amigas

- Lo siento

Agarre mi bolso y Salí lo mas rápido que pude de ahí. Antes de irnos buscamos a a el señor Chofer para que nos llevarnos a algún lugar.

- Hola Señor chofer dije yo

- Hola dijo secamente

Al oír su respuesta tan seca ya ni le quería peguntar y me quede callada y mis amigas me empujaron para seguir hablando

- Nos preguntábamos si nos podía llevar a algún lugar divertido ya que usted conoce aquí

- Y su profesora

- eeeehhhh………. Ella estaba, estaba, estaba No se me ocurría nada así que Marie me respaldo

- Ella estaba muy enferma y cansada así que se fue a dormir dijo Mari

- Si eso dije yo

- Es eso enserio

- Si le dijimos todas en coro

- Bueno que bien que no viene dijo el Señor Chofer

- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh???? Nos preguntábamos

- Si es que sinceramente no se como la soportan es muy parlanchina dijo el señor chofer

- jijijijiji nos quedamos viendo unas a otras con cara de sorprendidas y riéndonos

- Nos vamos

- Si claro dijimos otra vez en coro

En el camino hacia donde nos iba a lleva el chofer me di cuenta de algo, que no había pensado en los Jonas en todo el día o en el sueño que tuve en el avión o el simple hecho que estaba en la misma ciudad que ellos, solo me preguntaba que estarían haciendo ahorita o que tan cerca de ellos estaba.

Parte de los jonas

- Alo! …… hola nena este es Joe hablando…… que si podemos salir hoy dijo Joe sonriente

Nick y Kevin le voltearon los ojos a Joe

- Y que tienes dos amigas para mis hermanos dijo Joe

Al oír eso Kevin y Nick sonrieron y se acercaron al teléfono para oir lo de la cita

- Ok que te parece a las 5:00 dijo Joe

- Tenemos sesión de fotos dijo Kevin

- Mejor a las 6:00 le dijo a la chica del teléfono

- A las 6:00 tenemos firma de autógrafos

- A las 7:00

- concierto

- A las 8:00

- Seguimos en concierto Joe

- Mañana?

- Haremos lo mismo que hoy

- Entonces cuando tenemos tiempo?

- Tenemos tiempo ahorita dijo Nick

- Planeaba ver el juego

- Voy a ver en la agenda

Kevin volteo las paginas de esa agenda al menos unas quince veces, dos minutos dije Kevin

- En un mes

- En un mes!

- Si en un mes

- Que te parece en un mes? Le dijo Joe a la chica del teléfono

Beepppppppppp…………………………..

- Alo sigues ahí…………………. me colgó dijo Joe enojado

- Bueno al menos Intentamos dijo Kevin

- Yo mejor me voy a pasear a Elvis regreso en una hora dijo Nick

- Esta bien pero acuérdate que tenemos concierto en la noche

El señor chofer nos dejo en una calle llena de tiendas y por supuesto fuimos de compras. Estuvimos de compras por lo menos por tres horas y entramos a más de diez tiendas.

- Hay estoy muerta vayamos a comprar algo de beber en ese café dijo Marie

- Vamos dijo Taylor

- Ustedes adelántense yo voy a llamar a mi mama debe estar preocupada dije yo

- Esta bien, quieres que te compremos algo? Pregunto Diane

- No estaría mal un frapuccino de caramelo

- Vamos entonces niñas dijo Taylor

Cuando las chicas se fueron saque mi celular para llamar a mi mama

- Rayos no hay señal me dije a mi misma mientras subía y bajaba mi celular y caminaba unos pasos para buscar señal

Cuando de pronto boom!!! No, no exploto nada, choque con alguien y los dos nos caímos y mi bolso salió volando pero no le puse atención a eso.

- Lo siento le dije a la persona con que choque sin haberla visto

- No te preocupes fue mi culpa lo siento dijo la persona con que choque

Al oír su voz pude jurar que era un chico pero cuando subí la espalda (quede como sentada) vi que no era cualquier chico era nada mas y nada menos NICK JONAS. Mi mente quedo en blanco pero después pensé que era uno de mis sueños y de que pronto iba a sonar el despertador.

El se levanto y después me extendió la mano para levantarme

- Cuando me quede dormida? Dije en voz alta

- De que hablas me pregunto Nick

- estoy soñando obvio yo nunca voy a conocer a Nick Jonas por Dios dije muy convencida

- jijiji Eres muy chistosa

- Eso comprueba mas que es un sueño nunca podría hacer reír a Nick Jonas

- Si fuera un sueño pudieras sentir esto

Se acerco a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla, yo solo me puse roja por que eso me comprobó que no era un sueño y que había hecho el oso de mi vida y de un segundo a otro me quede tiesa y sin nada que decir no me salió tan siquiera un Te amo! de fanática pudo salir de mi boca.

- Hey sigues ahí!!!

Me quede aun sin decir nada

- No te preocupes esto me ha pasado me dijo para consolarme

- Que? Quedar como una idiota frente una celebridad

- Bueno, tuve que haber especificado que lo que me esta pasando a mi me a pasado antes

- Jijijijij nos sonreímos uno al otro y nos quedamos mirando

- a por cierto soy Alex

- Y yo soy Nick

- Como si alguien no supiera eso

- jijijiji rio Nick

- Mira como deje tu celular dijo Nick mientras miraba abajo

- No me había dado cuenta con tanto drama

- Si quieres te lo repongo

- No te preocupes fue mi culpa de todos modos

Intente cambiar la conversación para que no siguiera insistiendo

- Que lindo perro tienes ya lo he visto en fotos pero se ve mas lindo en persona quiero decir en perro

Me agache para sobarlo y el se agacho también

- se llama Elvis

- Hola Elvis, que mal educada que soy tu paseando a tu perro y yo deteniéndote

- Si quieres me puedes acompañar

- Bueno……

Mire al lado de la café y vi que había una gran fila y que mis amigas estaban en la cola

- Tal vez un ratito pero después tengo que verme aquí con mis cuatro amigas

- Esta bien vamos

- vamos

Caminamos dos pasos cuando de pronto ring, ring sonó el celular de Nick

- Alo……….. ahorita no puedo Joe…………… estoy ocupado…………….. esta bien………. Bye Nick colgó

- Me da mucha pena pero me tengo que ir

- No te preocupes

- Pero ten estos cinco boletos para un concierto que daremos pasado mañana invita a tus cuatro amigas

- Siempre andas boletos contigo

- Nunca sabes cuando conocerás una chica linda

- Que lindo eres

Después de ese alago me sorprendió con otro beso en la mejilla

- Bueno bye

- Bye y gracias por los boletos

Entonces Nick se fue con Elvis, cinco minutos después salieron mis amigas

- Aquí esta tu frappuccino Alex

- Gracias

- Que tienes en la mano pregunto Iza

- Son boletos para el concierto de los Jonas pasado mañana

- Que??????? Adonde las conseguiste me preguntaron

En ese momento pensé que no seria conveniente hablarles de lo que me había pasado con Nick todavía

- aaaaa paso un vendedor y pensé que seria divertido ir a un concierto mientras estábamos aquí especialmente uno de los Jonas Brothers

- me gusta como piensas dijo Marie

Miren ahí esta el señor chofer dijo Diane. Nos montamos al carro y regresamos al hotel. Cuando regresamos al hotel eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche y la profesora seguí dormida a si que cenamos y mirábamos algo de tel,e después de eso nos fuimos a dormir.

Jonas brothers

Como una de las cosas de su agenda se cancelo Nick aprovecho para volver a ir a esa calle donde choco con Alex solo para ver si seguía ahí. Cuando se bajo del carro solo encontró un bolso tirado en la cera, lo recogió y se acordó que Alex traía ese bolso, abrió el bolso y vio el diario que decía en su portada diario de sueños locos Nick se subió al carro con el bolso y comenzó a ver que mas había en el. Al llegar a su casa se acostó en su cama y comenzó a leer el diario sin saber que era uno.

Lo abrió el diario a la mitad y leyó uno de los primeros sueños que decía

Octubre 25

De pronto ahí estaba en el mejor concierto de mi vida, un concierto de nada mas y nada menos de los jonas brothers mi banda favorita de todos los tiempos. Estaba en primera fila su sudor ya salpicaba mi piel pero no me importaba, no me importaba nada, después empezaron a tocar mi canción favorita, podía notar que el menor de los Jonas Brothers para ser exacta Nick Jonas no me quitaba la mirada de encima así que poco a poco se fue acercándose al lugar donde yo estaba, en un momento a otro se bajo del escenario y ahora si estábamos frente a frente, después me agarro de las manos y salieron las palabras mágicas de su boca:

-que linda eres!

Yo me derretía como gelatina al oír eso, luego se acerco un poco mas para darme lo que seria el beso mas romántico de mi vida ya estábamos ahí apunto de besarnos cuando…

((Ring)) sonó el despertador y otro sueño

Nick le comenzó a dar vuelta a todas las paginas y vio que todas terminaban en que era otro sueño esto le ponía muy confundido pero a la vez tenia sentido por lo que decía la portada. Nick miro a la fecha y noto que era reciente que tal vez esta chica seguía enamorada de el y toda la noche paso leyendo el diario.

Al siguiente dia me levante como cualquier otro dia pero no era cualquier otro dia, no había tenido sueño raramente no se lo que estaba pasando pero creo que conocer a Nick jonas ayer ayudo.

- Buenos día señorita al fin te levantaste me dijo Marie al entrar a mi habitación

- Que hora es? Pregunte

- las diez, mejor levantate que la profesora nos sito a todas abajo

- Esta bien solo me baño

Cuando ya me había bañado y vestido baje para ver de que se trataba todo esto. Ahí estaban todas mi amigas sentadas en una mesa y se veian muy preocupadas.

- Que hay niñas dije yo

- La profesora nos llamo aquí y nadie tiene idea para que dijo Iza

- Seguramente es por la escapada de ayer les dije que no fueramos dijo Diane

- Creen que nos devuelvan a Nicaragua dijo Marie

- Que? Por que dicen eso no es como si matamos al presidente calmence dije yo

- si pero casi matamos a la profesora dijo Taylor

- Ya cállense aquí viene dijo iza

- Buenos días niñas dijo la profesora

- Buenos días profe dijimos todas en coro

- Bueno les tengo que decir algo

- Estamos en problemas pregunto Diane

- Porque lo estarían pregunto la profesora

- No por nada dijo Diane en ese momento pusimos una cara de alivio

-Entonces que paso pregunte

- Es que los organizadores de la feria de inventos pasaron el evento para la otra semana

Todas nos quedamos viendo con cara de confundidas hasta que al fin alguien hablo

- Eso significa que nos quedaremos una semana mas pregunto Iza

- Tristemente es verdad

- aaaaaaaahhhh!!!! Gritamos por la emoción

- saben que yo me ire a bañar no entiendo a estas adolecentes de ahora dijo la profesora a ella misma mientras seguíamos gritando

- Despues de desayunar tenemos que ir a probarnos lo que nos vamos a poner mañana en el concierto dijo Marie

- El concierto ya se me había olvido por completo dije yo

- No es que me gusten tanto los Jonas brothers como a ustedes dos (Marie y Alex) pero tenemos que ir con tal de salir del hotel dijo Taylor

- Tienes razón hay que convencer a la profesora dijo Taylor

- No se preocupen por eso dije yo


End file.
